Even the Greatest Can Fall
by ThatPersonWhoTrippedYouInThere
Summary: Ezmeralda is a child of Hecate and when she meets these two demi-gods the tables have turned. She is the leader for a new quest. The new Great Prophecy and she knows a terrible secret that lies with it. The fate of the world lies in their hands.
1. I Play With Fire

**Okay, I didn't write this, just my little sister wanted to have this story on here. She's 11 and kinda pleaded me, sooo... .. She's gonna be writing this on my account and well, yeah whatever, you get the scoop! I think you might like it, whatever. REMEMBER I DIDN"T WRITE THIS I JUST SPELL CHECKED IT AND STUFF! Well, actually she had like 4 spelling mistakes, so not really.  
>~Message from me<strong>

**Yes I did plead him. ;D, hope you like it. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! The Roman stuff never happened. 'Kay? Because I don't feel like writing about them also. I'd be annoyed!  
>-I dont want you to know my name<strong>

* * *

><p>I got stuck with the chore. Get the half-bloods the satyrs have found (These particular ones were in some high school in Massachusetts) and find the them and bring them to camp. Guess what? I ALWAYS got stuck with the job.<p>

When I got there in the chariot the first thing I heard? A.) Screaming, B.) Yelling and cursing, C.) Pure chaos, and D.) Fists slamming on glass. _Oh great I get here when the monster comes._

I ran to the entrance and saw the students, pounding on the glass and yelling. I was surprised all that banging didn't break it yet. I screamed at them to stand back and unsheathed my sword. It was celestial bronze and gleaming in the sun. The students must of thought it was a gun or something because they all backed off leaving a space to hit. I didn't even need to use my sword, I just did so because they saw something, like the gun, not me doing a weird magic trick.

I pointed my hands towards the door and it exploded. Glass shattered, giving them cuts and wounds. They all ran out and I felt annoyed. _A thank-you would've been appreciated._ When I saw the mess inside, I wouldn't have minded if they were screaming bloody murder at me.

The scene was terrifying, 2 kids were running around and trying to avoid at the monsters in chasing them. I looked around and saw weird things scattered and broken everywhere. The satyr, Ralph was kicking and throwing daggers at a hellhound. Sadly, he was a terrible shot. I saw 2 hellhounds and a hydra. _How the heck was a hydra here?_ I decided I'll ask him later.

First I went toward the hellhound in front of Ralph and stabbed it in the chest. It dissipated into yellow dust and then I raced towards the other hellhound and stabbed it. I looked at the hydra and thought, _this is not a one man (or woman) job. _I looked around and my eyes focused on the two kids. I yelled at them.

"Do any of you know how to use a sword?" The boy looked up.

"I took fencing classes!" I nodded and tossed him a sword. He caught it and his eyes bugged out looking at it.

"Swing the sword and cut off the Hydra's heads, one by one!"

"Wouldn't he just grow more? That's what Ralph said!" I looked at him annoyed and then a Ralph, he was breathing heavily, laying down a some desks and muttering something about food.

"Just shut up and do as I say! Trust me" He looked at me with terrified eyes and looked at the sword. With a sudden burst of confidence he ran forwards and sliced a head off.

The other heads snarled and looked at him giving them a very convincing death glare. I looked at it and I counted 13 heads. How did they hell survive this long?

Flames burst out of my hands burning the head stump before more could grow again.

The boy looked at me and then the hydra again. The girl was tending to Ralph with the new-found nectar in her hands. I thought this was a good way not to look useless. She looked up at the boy, me, and then the hydra. Her eyes were huge and she started tending to Ralph again. She was very pretty and girly looking. The boy sliced off 2 more and I burned them. 10 more to go...

We repeated this until the middle head was left snarling and looking as if it was about to spew poison. Well, it did.

I ran towards the boy and knocked him out of the way. I grabbed his sword. This was getting tiring saving everyone. I swung the sword at it daring to get as close as I could to it. It slashed at me giving me a nasty cut on my arm. I sliced and slashed trying to get close enough.

I then threw my sword at it and it sliced it straight off. I knew that one was allegedly immortal, but it turned to dust any ways. I looked at the vapor and dust and coughed. Ugh, monster dust.

I finally looked at them and studied them. All of them had cuts and bruises except Ralph who was finally getting on his feet when the girl found the nectar. I glared at Ralph.

"Why didn't you have more weapons?" I said

"You only had 1 sword" He said pointedly

"Yes, but I have weird magical powers!" I yelled. The girl and boy looked uncomfortable in the smack middle of this, looking at me to Ralph.

"Hey, it's not my fault anyways, I could only smuggle so much in." I sighed and looked at the boy and girl. The girl spoke up.

"I'm dreaming right? This is all a dream and I'll wake up soon" she said, her eyes were a startling blue and she was hyperventilating. She held the boy's hand who was a lot more calm then her. He looked at me with an apologetic look on his face and started to speak.

"I'm Ryan and this is Kyra. Umm.. and I would like to know what the heck just happened!" He looked at Ralph's satyr feet, to me with the sword, to the monster dust, then to the flames still flickering in my hands.

I looked at him and motioned for him and her to follow. Ralph trotted behind us all. Ryan and Kyra looked at me with a look that showed me that i was like the President or something.

While I walked, I talked, "You both are demi-gods or half-bloods, whichever you prefer. Both of you are half-god and half-human, or you might be a descendant of a demi-god. You'll be claimed soon enough, when we get to Camp Half-Blood. I'm a Daughter of Hecate and I'm warning you if you startle me I might blow you up or do something else." I thought about the time someone got pushed out of the chariot by me.

"We live in a place where the Greek gods exist and they influence everything. They have monsters, the gods themselves, The Underworld, Olympus, demi-gods. You know... that stuff. Some of the famous demi-gods are Percy Jackson, who defeated Kronos, and Hyperion, Son of Poseidon. George Washington, Son of Athena. Shakespeare, Son of Apollo et cetera. So right now we're gonna go to Camp Half-Blood!"

We reached the chariot and the pegasus looked Ryan and Kyra. They neighed and Kyra looked at them.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" I looked at her skeptically and wondered how she survived that attack by the monsters. I also wondered why they didn't attack earlier. I shoved that thought aside and climbed in, helping them both to get in.

The girl Kyra had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was slim and looked around 5'5". She looked 15 or 16 as well as the boy. He had an athletic build and was pretty tall. He had brown hair and had stormy grey eyes. I knew automatically he was Son of Athena.

"Well," I said, "Let's go to Camp Half-Blood"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! REVIEW PLEASE and also please vote for Cranston High School East on this: http:  www. gleegiveanote. com/ vote_?id=89  
>, remove the spaces? TTYL if you do it'd mean a whole lot to me and get your friends to do so also! That would be amazing<strong>

**-You shall never know my name!**


	2. The Prophecy Comes to Haunt Me

**I'm writing anyways because I love writing!  
>RATED K++ because I said a bad word, lol<br>"Don't stop because they tell you to, do what you love and make the shot"**

**_~My Awesome Self_**

**-You-know-who (NOT VOLDY)**

* * *

><p>They would not shut up. Ryan asked questions, Kyra hyperventilated and talked nonsense, and Ralph talked about food. I was ready to throw them all out of the chariot. Too many questions, too many random sayings, and too many deep breaths.<p>

"What and where is Camp Half-Blood?"

"A place where demi-gods can train and be safe. It's in Long Island"

"Who's my godly parent?"

"You look like a child of Athena, but you're undetermined, so I'm not for sure."

"What's your name, you never told us?"

"Ezmeralda, spelled with a 'Z'. "

"Who's Hecate?"

"The magic goddess, and my mom."

"Is that how you have you're weird powers?"

"Yes, and CAN YOU SHUT UP?" Ryan shrunk back into his seat and looked at me annoyed. I turned to the horses cursing under my breath. I saw the Big House in the distance, _thank the gods, we are here. _I made the horses land near it. We probably looked like Cinderella's Carriage except with demi-gods, a satyrs and weapons. I helped Kyra and Ryan out, Ralph just jumped out in his goatly way.

"Com'on, let's go see Chiron, you should be claimed soon."

"Claimed?" Kyra said

"When you're godly parent recognizes you and sends a sign. I was talking about being determined right?"

"No" Kyra grumbled.

"Okay then," I marched ahead to the Big House with my head held high. When I got in Chiron was playing pinochle with Mr.D. I frowned and sat down next to them.

"Chiron, I've brought new demi-gods" I said

Mr. D sneered, "Why'd you bring them, they wouldn't help anyways." I sighed and started to talk with Chiron again.

"The orientation film should be enough for both of them." he said and shooed me away to play his game. He wasn't cheery as usual today. I noted to ask him why later.

"Com'on" I said to Kyra and Ryan. I led them to the place where you watch the orientation video. I thought the film was really stupid and kiddy. Then again, I guess I've been though more than the film could ever show me, sadly, also. I saw the ridiculous cartoon centaur walk into the screen and start talking tell us how this camp works. I wanted to shoot and arrow straight through its head and throw it into a pit of lava.

It finally finished and both seemed a lot let confused. Ryan had stopped asking questions now. I turned around and looked at them both.

"Both of you will stay in Hermes cabin for now" I pointed to the not-so-shabby cabin with the caduceus on it, "Just do what they do for now, you're sure to be claimed today. Oh and watch your pockets" and I ran off to my cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan's POV<strong>

When I saw her, I knew she might as well be the death of me. She had wavy black hair, with a slim figure, and a very prideful posture. Her eyes were indescribable, they were a coal black color, but they seemed to emanate power, like fire in her eyes. She was very intimidating and well... powerful looking. I admit, she kinda scared me, but don't tell her I said that! Kyra, who was my girlfriend was hyperventilating like crazy before, now she seemed nervous as hell. I really couldn't see how Kyra could be half god at all. And if she was I hope we aren't related.

We walked to the Hermes cabin, I realized why Ezmeralda said to watch my pockets. All of them had a mischievous glint in their eyes. I put my hands to my pockets and stuff them in there. I hoped they wouldn't steal anything on mine.

"Umm... hi?" said Kyra and she waved. I waved along with her. It was awkward.

They just smiled and waved a little, "Umm, I think we'll be somewhere?" Me and Kyra left to explore the place. We walked around and saw a bunch of guys playing basketball, never missing the hoop. We saw the lake which was very peaceful and quiet. The sunlight make the water look beautiful. We saw some dude come out from under and Kyra screamed because of it. We passed by the apparent Big House and we finally looked at the cabins.

I looked at the cabins. They were all different. One was solid gold which could make me rich, another was a silver cabin, two huge ones looked like temple, and another had a really bad paint job. At least I hope that was paint. I liked the one with a big owl on it which was the Athena Cabin. Ezmeralda did say I was probably a child of Athena.

Kyra liked the Barbie Doll Dreamhouse Cabin one. It was Aphrodite's cabin. It was filled with handsome boys and pretty girls with long legs and slim figures. One was not however and I learned her name was Piper. She was very nice. I didn't like the cabin, the perfume made me gag.

We finally passed by a cabin build with black blocks that looked obsidian. They had a funny feeling to them and I knew it was Hecate. There was a big sign next to it saying in big, bold, black words: DO NOT TOUCH. BLOCKS WILL EXPLODE OR TURN YOU INTO TREES IF DROPPED! I wondered how they could sleep in a potentially explosive cabin?

While we were looking at the cabin, studying it Ezmeralda came up behind us with tears in her eyes. Her eyes widened and the she wiped her tears away with her sleeve of her jacket. She still looked like she was crying, but I guess she didn't want to be embarrassed. I guess making the impression that you're some bad-ass girl that kills hydras and hellhounds, then now they see you crying your eyes out was bad or something. She looked embarrassed for crying.

"Why are you here?," she said in a hoarse voice. Her throat sounded constricted.

"We were just exploring!," Kyra piped up and I nodded. I really had no idea what to say at all. She just nodded and said a simple 'Oh'.

Ezmeralda look one last glance at us and walked towards the cabin, slamming the door behind her. Luckily the blocks didn't fall and explode. I started to understand why they were next to Tyche's cabin, the luck goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezmeralda's POV<strong>

When I saw them I was surprised to see them here. Then, I felt embarrassed for them seeing me like this. So I slammed the door in their face and flopped onto my bunk. I was head counselor and got the biggest one, it was a private part of the room. No one ever challenged me for I knew a lot more magic then them.

I stuffed my head in my pillow and I felt like dropping one of those bricks in front of my face and turning into a tree. I thought it would be a lot better than what Chiron said to me. I wished I never heard what he said. I wished I'd never even asked him. I remember it so clearly. The third Great Prophecy coming to haunt me.

_12 demigods representing their gods_

_And a leader who beat the odds_

_Fall and be replaced by another_

_Save the world from the most evil thing ever_

_But will they endeavor_

I started hating Rachel a whole lot for this. Chiron said to me that I probably wouldn't be one of them, but I knew I was. I remembered the dream the fateful dream with my mom.

*****Flashback*****

_ She smiled at me funny and I looked a her. "Mom?" I said and she nodded. I had never seen her before. Not even when we went to Olympus in the winter. She had bright purple eyes and wore a cloth toga that shifted with the colors purple and silver. It glittered and shimmered like magic affected it right now. Of course, it probably did. She had 1 head, thankfully. I heard sometimes she visited demi-gods with 3 heads. Her hair was long and dark. She basically seemed magical if that described her at all. She smiled brightly. _

_It kinda frightened me. You don't usually talk to a goddess in your dreams unless it was urgent._

_"So I wanted to talk about something." All the color must've drained from my face. This was definitely not good. _

_"Uh-huh. Okay" I mumbled._

_"Good, now I have to say this, but you will make a very dangerous decision in your future. A terrible one. A life or death one. It will be a very noble one and how to act and choose will help you. If you choose just right, you can and will make it out alive."_

_"Oh, gee. That's the most encouraging thing ever" I said sarcastically. She just smiled and I felt annoyed. I had the freaking weight of the sky on my bare shoulders._

_"Very funny," and she waved her hand to shush me. "Here's a word of advice. Choose right and act right. You are very powerful, more powerful than a minor goddess' daughter should be. You will be important in deciding the fate of the world destiny. The Fates like you for this and like you for being better thn most of my children. And one more thing: Even the Greatest Can Fall" and she started to disappear._

_"Wait what? What is this world stuff? How am I important? Answer me, please!" I yelled at her. It was too late. She was gone and I woke up._

I thought about the dream and punched my pillow. I hated Hecate for this. I hated the gods for this. I hated the Fates for this. I hate the world for this and most of alll I hated myself for this stupid prophecy. I wanted to tell someone, but I couldn't and I wouldn't. I hated my flaw, but I couldn't get rid of it. I was way to prideful. Always holding my head high and acting superior. I hated this flaw. This flaw was fatal and I really didn't like fatal flaw. Right now I hated everything.

I screamed into my pillow and buried my head in it. Slowly but surely I fell asleep only to be woken by the sound of a conch horn, Alexandra (my half-sister) waking me and having the worst dream ever...

I was falling in the dream. Falling to my doom. Falling to my death and I remembered the prophecy now. That prophecy and that certain line. My throat constricted and my voice became hoarse. I was barely able to give offerings because of this. I gave them to Tyche, the luck goddess. I needed all the luck i could get. I knew something. I knew that dream would come true. And I knew something else.

I was going to be a leader of a band of demi-gods on a quest, an important one too.

And I was going to die because of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Rate it?<strong>

**See any mistakes PM my bro**

**TTYL**

**-U-NO-WHO**


End file.
